


You Fought Well

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki make a pit stop on their way home after the match against Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fought Well

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonopi on [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

After the match, _the defeat_ , against Karasuno, Matsukawa leads Hanamaki to a park on their walk home. He falls into one of the swings and let’s his legs move him softly back and forth.

Neither says anything, silence heavy and thick. A few minutes pass before Hanamaki moves to stand between Matsukawa’s open legs, knocking his forehead against Matsukawa’s.

As Matsukawa looks up, he can see the tears pooling in Hanamaki’s eyes and feels them drop onto his face, just below his eyes - feels them as they slide down his cheeks and down his neck. It’s only seconds before his own tears are joining Hanamaki’s, face a mix of the combined moisture.

“We fought well” Hanamaki hiccups, snot begging to run.

“We fought well” Matsukawa confirms with a sob of his own.

And everything is just _too much_ and too sad for Matsukawa. Without regret he stretches his neck, nose bumping with Hanamaki’s but lips hitting their mark. Hanamaki kisses back, a returned press, breath bursting across Matsukawa’s lips as he tries to kiss the other boy yet unable to stop his sorrow or tears.

“We fought well” they breath against lips, letting the feeling of defeat and disappointment sink in.


End file.
